


Lazy Sunday

by cleste09



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleste09/pseuds/cleste09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Sunday morning as it was Kimi's turn to clean up the apartment. While cleaning, he comes across an unknown box of photos under the bed. What are they...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely on this prompt on Tumblr. I didn't follow exactly: 
> 
> Person A finds nudes under Person B’s bed. They both then masturbate to the pictures.  
> OT3 Bonus: Person C is the one in the photos.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not own any characters in this fic and none of these happened in real life. 
> 
> This wasn't proofread so I apologise for any grammar mistakes or any mistake... Also, apologies for the lousy porn... I cannot write sex properly...

It was a lazy Sunday, one of the days where they weren’t racing and they didn’t have to head to the factory to do their usual simulator work or other nitty gritty stuff. Sebastian was basking himself under the sun, semi naked, on the balcony as he wanted to get a proper tan before the next race, which happens to be at Silverstone.

It was Kimi’s turn to handle the chores in the apartment they share in downtown Zurich. It’s a little sanctuary they shared away from prying eyes and nosy fans and media alike. To the outside world, Sebastian Vettel has a cottage while Kimi has a huge mansion somewhere nearby. No one knew about the existence of their little nest here.

Kimi had an apron wrapped around his waist (just for fun, not that he really like it, seriously), duster in his hand as he was clearing up the slight mess they had made of their bedroom the night before. Papers scattered on the floor off their shared table near the window as they had carefully (or carelessly) utilized the table for some heated and passionate sex.

Kimi smirked to himself as the images of the previous night entered his mind. He picked up all the papers and arranged them neatly on the table. Then he continued cleaning up the room. One of the small decorative items on their headboard fell off and rolled under the bed. Kimi groaned as he got to his knees to retrieve it. But as he groped around under the bed, he felt a cardboard box. He frowned. Since when they had a cardboard box under the bed? Out of curiousity, Kimi pulled the box out.

It looked a bit worn and old. He dusted away some dust on it and opened the box. He gasped a bit too loudly as he realized what was inside the box.

A stack of photos.

_Nude photos_.

Kimi blinked a few times, staring at the first picture, the person in question posing, showing off his taut muscles and his firm butt. Kimi blinked a few times again as though that could get rid of the image in front of him but the photo was staring back at him.

He took the stack of photos out and noticed it was quite a big stack. How the hell these photos end up under the bed he shared with Sebastian?

So the photos must belonged to Sebastian. He wondered how the hell Sebastian had convinced the man in question to actually pose, nude, for him. He went through the stack slowly, seeing how the man showed off, doing sexually suggestive poses to the camera, even clearly masturbating himself off in front of the camera.

“Kimi? What are you up to?” the obvious voice of Sebastian entered the room.

Kimi looked up from where he was and he saw how Sebastian’s smile froze and then disappeared when he realized what Kimi was holding onto.

“Shit!!!” Sebastian cursed and dived forward to grab the stack of photos away from Kimi, the blush on his face evident.

“So… You have something to explain?” Kimi asked, finding this amusing.

“I… It’s just a collection!” Sebastian said, flustered.

“Right, did he have a part-time job as a nude model?” Kimi asked, smirking.

Sebastian flushed a deeper red at that.

“Hey, it’s okay you know… He is very hot,” Kimi said, holding onto Sebastian’s trembling hand. He closed in on Sebastian and licked at his earlobe.

“Very hot,” he breathed out and it made Sebastian trembled.

Kimi took Sebastian’s hand in his and tugged him over to the bed so they both could sit down. Kimi took the photos and spread them across the bed.

“I didn’t know you had a kink for Heikki’s butt,” Kimi smirked at Sebastian, noticing that most of the photos were showing off Heikki’s firm hockey butt.

Sebastian blushed a deeper red, if that’s possible but Kimi loved it, kissing him softly.

“Is this what you do when you’re horny? Masturbate while looking at hot photographs of Heikki?” Kimi whispered, his hand moving under Sebastian’s shorts, cupping his half hard erection, stroking him slowly.

Sebastian let out a soft whimper, closing his eyes slightly as his breathing got faster.

“Last… time… used to do it… before… we…” Sebastian breathed out but before he could finish his sentence, Kimi had claimed his lips again, kissing him with fevered passion as his hand stroke Sebastian’s cock so well.

“So you have imagined him… pinning you down like this?” Kimi asked, pushing Sebastian back onto the bed, getting him trapped between his arms.

“Kissing you down your neck…” Kimi muttered, littering wet kisses down Sebastian’s neck, nipping and leaving small hickeys at the base of his neck, making Sebastian whimper and squirmed.

“Maybe… kissing you all the way down… and then, taking you deep in his mouth… sucking, licking, fondling with your balls, until you can’t stand it and you shoot your load deep into his throat, with him taking it all…” Kimi whispered into Sebastian’s ears as he pulled Sebastian’s shorts down, his cock already hard and leaking with pre come, excited just by the words of Kimi and some of teases.

“Kimi, please…” Sebastian begged, but Kimi just smirked at him. He took hold of Sebastian’s hand, getting him to wrap them around his own cock.

“When you had finished coming, he’ll kiss you, making you taste yourself in his mouth. Then you’ll feel him opening you up with his fingers, slicked with his saliva. By then, you’re just a whimpering mess, begging him to fuck you already,” Kimi groaned as he felt Sebastian pumping his own cock, clearly aroused by the images Kimi was putting into his mind.

“He’ll smile at you, seeing how you’re a whore for his cock. He’ll bend your knees up and then, with one thrust, push deep inside you… Your hands grab onto the taut muscles on his butt and lower back. You just love those butt cheeks don’t you? You’ll continue to whimper, moan and beg for him to fuck you harder. He feels so huge inside you, massaging every single part inside you…” Kimi whispered, feeling how hard he himself was as he narrated this to Sebastian. He watched at how Sebastian’s face contorted with pleasure, how he was moaning and breathing harder, his hand jacking his cock off so quickly, clearly wanting to feel the high of his orgasm soon.

“His every thrust massages your prostate so well, pushing you closer to the edge again. He’ll be nipping at your neck, leaving hickeys all over. He’s so close. He tells you so, seductively in your ears. ‘I’m coming… filling you up soon…’ he’ll say and all you can do is moan louder for him, moaning his name as he hits your prostrate again, coming hard inside you, filling you with his hot semen…” Kimi smirked as the moans Sebastian was shouting now were so loud. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the words Kimi was whispering into his ears, his hand picking up more speed to get himself over the edge.

“Come for me, dear, come hard…” Kimi whispered, sucking on his earlobe.

That was enough for Sebastian to cry out, spurting his load all over his belly and hand.

“Fuckkkk…” Sebastian cursed, opening his eyes to see Kimi smirking down at him.

“Well then, it’s clear you have a thing for Heikki then,” he said as he sat up, his hard on clearly tenting against the apron he was wearing.

“And you have a kink of dirty talking me to an orgasm…” Sebastian snorted as he pulled Kimi down for a kiss.

“Your turn…” Sebastian smirked as he had a nice narration of a fantasy he had involving him, Kimi and Heikki…

 

 

 


End file.
